kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cafinator/Archive2
Awesome. I voted MK. I think you can keep this wiki fun and entertaining. Sadly because of C. Hawk, Smashwiki is where the fun ends. Blue Ninjakoopa 04:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Mah boi, fun is what all true editors strive for! Fyre, C. Hawk, and some others are just nerds. Nerds are too serious and un-fun loving. Blue Ninjakoopa 04:48, 20 September 2008 (UTC) LOL! That was funny. How old are you, man? --Blue Ninjakoopa 05:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Uhhh... 19? Whatever age you are, you sure are funny. But srsly, I want to brawl you. I need your friend code. Blue Ninjakoopa 05:13, 20 September 2008 (UTC) YESH! YESH! *dramatic bagpipes* Blue Ninjakoopa 05:19, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Good night. Blue Ninjakoopa 05:23, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Polling problem Hi Caf. I don't think we've met yet, I'm EmptyStar, another sysop here. Anyway, as awsome as it is that you've made a poll, it doesn't seem to be working. haha. I've cast my vote (twice) and it doesn't sem to accept it. Just something to look into. ;) EmptyStar It's alright. It needs to be protected to a certain level anyway. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 06:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I didn't block her. How did this happen? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 06:57, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Speaking of Randall, I just brawled him. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 06:59, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Who'd she block? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 07:00, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I'll check it now. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 07:04, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Great! :) Staying in good terms with him is key to not getting banned. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 07:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Pretending is also key. ;) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 07:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) LOL. You keep my lulz up. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 07:57, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Good night. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 08:06, 21 September 2008 (UTC) That was a funny vid. Sh00tn00b! XD Man, you're right. Fun is restricted on Smash Wiki, but we can have fun here. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 13:58, 21 September 2008 (UTC) That can't be right! AHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Alright. Fine. I'll unblock him Wednesday. =) -EmptyStar I still can't believe he banned you for a year That's just evil what he did. I'll ask Fyre to shorten it. The pic was funny BTW XD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 10:05, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Prolly so. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 09:57, 24 September 2008 (UTC) You aren't a teen? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:49, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Well, are you a teen or not? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:26, 24 September 2008 (UTC) What? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:30, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Just put "ಠ_ಠ" CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 22:31, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ :Thank you very much. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 22:54, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Foolish IPs He made three articles that stated that they hate me. He's not gettin' back on here. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:21, 25 September 2008 (UTC) He. Is. Not. Getting. Back. On. Here. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:01, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but he/she is gonna have to rant on his/her talk page. OH WAIT! HE/SHE DOESN'T HAVE ONE!!! *maniacal laughter* Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:08, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ DIE!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:18, 25 September 2008 (UTC) http://i188.photobucket.com/albums/z58/macrules_640/Weegee.png He watches you. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:33, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Well, how about this!! http://i188.photobucket.com/albums/z58/macrules_640/Meegee.png You've left me no choice. John: You. Weegee: Weegee http://victawr.files.wordpress.com/2007/12/1196304637834.gif